


Snow Wedding

by paynesgrey



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-24
Updated: 2009-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24758245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey
Summary: Aang is a little late to his wedding.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Snow Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "Wedding" theme at [](http://avatar-contest.livejournal.com/profile)[avatar_contest](http://avatar-contest.livejournal.com/).

Katara began to pace around the temple. She avoided the look the priest was giving her, as well as Gran-Gran’s exasperated expression.

“Where is he?” Katara stormed at Sokka, who stepped back from her anger and shrugged his shoulders.

“He said he needed to do something and he’d be back,” her brother said. He patted her shoulder soothingly. “Don’t worry.”

Katara’s hands fisted at her sides, and she saw Suki running frantically to the front of the aisle. “I found him!” Katara felt relieved momentarily, but then a loud noise made everyone freeze. With wide eyes, people screamed as a large rumble of snow began to thunder toward them.

On the top of said rumble was Katara’s husband-to-be.

“Katara, look! I brought some old friends to our wedding!” He grinned enormously, riding on a penguin’s back as the rest of the pack slid quickly behind him, bringing the snow bank with them. Several people got up and tried to escape the avalanche, but Katara’s burgeoning powers cocooned them and made them stay.

After the snow bank covered them, Katara and the others rose from a protective ice bubble, and it popped open when the snow cleared. Katara crossed her arms in a huff as she stared at her fiancé, face-planted in the snow.

He raised his head and grinned at her sheepishly. The priest dusted off the snow and gave the couple a withered glance. Katara helped Aang up, and he scratched his head awkwardly as he peered into her eyes. “Um…I do?”

Katara sighed as Sokka laughed. The rest of the guests pulled themselves out of the snow. The music started, and Katara couldn’t stay mad at him. The Avatar might have been older, but his antics would never change.

Katara wouldn’t want him to be any other way.  



End file.
